Every Little Thing
by LordGranthamsGirl
Summary: Elsie and Charles...married...dealing with life. Just fluff and some angst. Anna & John Bates and BABY Bates play a significant role.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just rambling. Of course I would love to know what you think so review away. I know this "theme" or thought has been written about and is out there but this just kinda cropped up today in my mind and thought I would put it on paper...er...screen. :)

* * *

><p>Elsie watches Anna with her new baby. Her heart swells with pride and love for both of them. Of course Anna had nearly become like a daughter to her over the years. She certainly held her in the highest regard and now that Anna and Mr. Bates had embarked on the responsibility of parenthood, Elsie was especially emotional toward the pair and their new bairn.<p>

"Take him Mrs. Hughes." Anna hands little Jonathan Charles to the woman that was as much a mother to her as her own. "It will give me a chance to clean up the breakfast dishes."

Elsie takes the baby and snuggles him close. "He's grown in the last week."

"I know! It's unbelievable how fast they grow isn't it?!" Anna starts putting dishes from the table in the sink.

Elsie's heart aches just a bit at her words. She had certainly heard plenty of woman say their bairns grew too fast. She had experienced a little bit of that with her nieces and nephews but she didn't know it as a mother and for some reason that made her sad just now.

Anna returns to the table with a hot kettle and pours Elsie a cup. "He's such a good baby. I'm having to wake him up to nurse at night. I'm tempted to let him sleep. We are quite exhausted."

"I'm sure you are. How is Mr. Bates getting along?" Elsie never takes eyes off the baby, she nuzzles his cheek and coos softly at him.

"He's tired naturally but he is so good with him. He will change his nappies and get up with me in the night." Anna watches Elsie and smiles. "How are you and Mr. Carson getting on?"

Elsie finally does look at her. "We are fine love."

Anna grins while wiping down the table. "I can't imagine Mr. Carson...married. How is he? Has he softened at all?"

Elsie blushes slightly and begins to rock gently in her chair. "He's wonderful. And yes he has softened. Marriage does him good I think," she answers almost wistfully.

Anna observes that Elsie is quieter than usual and maybe a little bit melancholy. She wonders silently what it all means, prays it wasn't _them_ having trouble. "Let's go into the sitting room. It's more comfortable." Anna takes baby Jonathan and leads them into the small sitting area off the kitchen. The baby begins to fuss and she adjusts comfortably, covering her self to nurse him.

"I'm glad to see you're getting on so well. You are a natural at motherhood. I always knew you would be." Elsie smiles and can't help but watch the bundled lad under the blanket at her breast. "Will you miss service? Do you think?"

"I don't think I will Mrs. Hug...Mrs. Carson." Anna grins. "I'm sorry..."

"Anna, why don't you call me Elsie? We haven't a reason between us for propriety any longer."

"That's true. It might take me a bit of time and it's just I have so much respect for you..." She fusses a bit.

"Oh get away with you." Elsie flips her hand up casually. "Times are changing...the business of servants is changing and much to Mr. Carson's chagrin, I'll tell you. He can't hardly stand it!"

Anna laughs. "I'm sure he can't. Mr. Bates...John...has a harder time with than he lets on. He complains when he gets home."

"I didn't take long before they cut back to him, Charles and Molesley. The family has gotten so independent. Of course the Dowager won't hear of it when she is in the house but most of them have adjusted to this life without as much help."

"I suppose Baxter is overwhelmed." Anna states.

"I think she does okay. I go in and help her with books still...just twice a week. Mrs. Patmore helps her with a lot of the duties I used to have. It's definitely a different place than when we were there Anna."

"Yeah it is. But you're happy? You're glad you left when you and Mr. Carson married?"

She smiles. "I am. I will be honest and tell you I didn't think I would be. Charles insisted, didn't want both of us working those long hours and I was reluctant at first but it's nice. I love being a wife, something I never thought would happen." Elsie smooths the front of her dress. "I love cooking and sewing. I've almost got his gown for the baptism finished." She nods toward Anna and the nursing child.

"I can't wait to see it. I know it will be beautiful...Elsie." Anna finishes nursing the baby and gets up to join her on the settee. She gives Jonathan back to Elsie, sits and puts her arm around her. "Mrs Hughes...Elsie...will you be Jonathan's surrogate grandmother? I have talked to John and we wanted to talk to both you and Mr. Carson but I wanted to ask you, while it is just you and me. Will you be the grandparents to our children?"

Elsie's breath hitches in the back of her throat and her blue eyes become watery. "Oh Anna that is so dear of you." She glances down at the tiny boy, his eyes wide and little tongue moving in and out of his mouth. She smooths her finger across his chin and leans down to kiss his nose.

"You don't have to answer right now. Talk to Mr. Carson and see..."

"Of course we will be this wee bairn's grandparents! Of course we will..." She took Anna's hand and squeezes it gently and Anna pulls Elsie to her in a hug.

"Thank you." Both of them are crying now and laughing, watching the baby.

#

Elsie gently massages the tight muscles at the base of Charles' neck and along his stiff shoulder blades. He finishes the last of his sherry and reaches up and takes one of her hands in his, brings it to his lips. "Mmmm...come here." He pulls on her and she circles his favorite leather chair. Charles pats his thigh and she sits, bringing her arms around his shoulder.

Without speaking Elsie leans down and their lips touch. She instinctively reaches up and smooths her hand at his forehead and fingers a loose curl. "How was your day my darling?"

His hand rests gently on her bottom and he leans his head against her chest. "Tiring. Long. Lonely without you."

"That good eh?" She smiles and palms his cheek.

"How was yours?" His hands wandering over her lower back.

"It was good. I went to visit Anna and the baby."

"Oh you did? How is the little fella getting along?" His smile and genuine enthusiasm about the new little addition made her so happy.

"He's such a little darling. I can't get enough of him. Anna is well, looks well, says they are exhausted but happy. How does John seem?"

"I would imagine like any proud Papa. He struts around with a goofy smile on his face, don't know if that's exhaustion or elation!" They both chuckled. "No..he seems rather pleased with life right now."

Elsie can't help the melancholy that washes over her suddenly and she feels emotion welling up inside her so she leaves his lap and goes to her sewing chair.

He notices. Doesn't call it out. He knows. She has had these sudden swings since the baby was born. He knows because he feels it too. He feels the brunt of the guilt too that they will not have children of their own. It was something he never considered in all his years of pining after her, not really. But now. Now that they had married and shared themselves, physically, emotionally, the sting was harsh. Bliss had come. The realization of their love and how deep it runs for both of them was pure bliss. The consummation of their marriage had been indescribable, gratifying beyond their wildest imaginings but there had been a good deal of emotional issues to deal with and this, while they have not talked about it, has cropped up.

"Why don't we go to bed pet." Charles kicks his shoes off and then his socks and tucks them into his shoes.

Still trying to stave off the emotion caught in her throat, Elsie doesn't look at him but has picked up the christening gown she has been working on for baby Jonathan. "I want to try and finish this smocking before I do."

He watches her for a moment. "I could stay up, stay here with you."

"No love, you go on. You've had a busy day and tomorrow will be no different." She finally is able to look at him and gives him a tender smile.

He walks over and leans down and kisses her lips. "Alright then. Don't be too long, you know I can't sleep well without you beside me."

"How did you ever manage the 100 years before me?" She teases.

"Very funny..."

#


	2. Chapter 2

Charles left her but he stood in the hallway, knowing she was upset but he didn't want to intrude on her. His heart ached in his chest. She had never been an emotional woman, at least not in their years of working together but since being married she had let a softer, more vulnerable side show. At first it worried him, thought she was sad and regretful of her decision to marry him, leave service. But over the months he has learned her even more and she shared that this emotional side has always been there, just not evident to everyone. She felt safe with him, comfortable enough to share all of herself. It pained him to see her cry but it gave him great joy to be her protector and the one to hold her when she was down. He stood silent in the hallway for a moment and sure enough she began to cry softly. He struggled not go to her but he respected her privacy and walked quietly to their bedroom. He redied himself for bed and laid down, thinking.

Elsie had a long, good cry, put her sewing away and turned down the lamps. She reached their bedroom and Charles was sound asleep, on top of the bed linens, still in his robe and house shoes. She tilted her head in a loving smile to see him like this. She put her dressing gown on, pulled the pins from her hair and went to him, pulled his shoes off gently, wondered how to get his robe off. She eventually shook him. "Charles? Love?"

"Huh? Oh..." He sat up a little disoriented. He sat on the side of the bed and she helped him with his robe, ran her hands loving over his back. He falls back into the bed and she joins him. He pulls her to him and nuzzles his lips at her neck. "Mmm...are you alright sweetheart?" His hand rests on her hip, her back to his chest.

She covers his hand. "Yes. I certainly will be. Morning will prove to bring joy."

Charles pulls her closer and kisses her neck, shoulder. "I wish I could give you everything you long for." He whispers.

They lay in the silence for a long while, Elsie sniffling up her emotion while stroking the back of his hand. She eventually turns to him, doesn't bother to wipe away the tears. "I wish I could have given you children." She finally verbalizes her misery. "I wish...there would've been a little Charles and a little Elsie..." She moves her finger to her lips, stifling the vehement emotion threatening to interrupt the quiet of their bedroom.

He pulls her to him, pushes her head against his chest and she cries. His own eyes fill with tears. It kills him for her to be sad. "I know love...I wish too..." He doesn't try to dispel her worries, her sadness. He knows it's real and there is no use in trying to make her fee like it's not valid. He just holds her and lets her cry.

After a while, he does try a different tactic to help her. "Hey..." he pulls her back and pads away the tears at her cheeks. "What would we have named our little boy?" He smiles, leans in and kisses her forehead. "Would he have looked like me? Had my bushy eyebrows?"

She can't help but laugh at that thought. "Oh I'm sure of it...the moment he was born! She took in a deep breath and laid her head back on her pillow, their arms and legs still entangled. She bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I would've liked Charles...called him Charlie for short. I think? Or I like the name William..."

"William Charles?" He said quietly.

She turned and smiled at him. "I like that."

"What about a girl? She asks, turning on her side to face him; putting her hand inside his open pajama shirt.

His smile was so heart warming to her. "I like the name Elizabeth. I also have always liked the name Catherine...my mother's name."

Elsie runs her hand down his cheek and he kisses her palm. "That's nice...I like that too." They stare at one another for a while. "You make me so happy Charles."

"Do I?" His hands begin to wander over her hip, her side.

"Oh yes my darling man. You know exactly what I need, when I need it." She slips the buttons through the holes on his shirt, leans down and kisses his chest.

She leans back again. She left her hair down, didn't have the energy to braid it tonight and it splayed out across her pillow and the sight literally made Charles' breath catch. "God you're so beautiful Elsie." he breathes out and pulls his shirt over his shoulders and throws it to the floor, unties the ribbon on her gown and reaches to her waist to pull it up. She sits up slightly so he can divest her completely of her garment. He leans over her, his chest touching her bare breasts and he runs his finger over her plump, red lips. "I love you..." he captures her lips with his and kisses her passionately.

Charles and Elsie kiss and fondle one another, speak words of love to each other. "Do you want to make love sweetheart?" Charles' asked sleepily. Elsie grinned, knowing he is exhausted. She loves that they don't always have to make love to love each other at night. Sometimes just being wrapped in his arms, the feel of his warm skin against hers is enough and tonight...it's enough.

"No my love...you sleep." Elsie pushes his head against her breasts where his lips have been. It's not long and his heavy respiration tells her he is sound asleep. She considers his sensitivity to her and always trying to make her happy. She kisses the top of his head and soon drifts into sweet slumber.

#

"I spoke with Mrs. Hughes...ugh! Elsie...she asked me to call her Elsie!" Anna lays in bed, her head on John's chest, his hand resting on her arm.

"Oh? That won't be easy will it?"

"Not initially but hopefully I'll get used to it. I'm sorry I didn't wait to talk to her about being Jon Charles' grandparents."

"It's alright sweetheart. We should have them over soon for dinner...maybe my half day this week?"

"Yes that would be nice. I could be wrong but I think Elsie is sad."

"Why?" John turns to face her. "...her and Mr. Carson..."

"No..no..I think they are fine. Honestly sweetheart I think it makes her sad when she is here with Jon Charles."

"What do you mean? I thought she loves being here with him..."

"Honey...it's not that. She is sad that she and Mr. Carson never had that chance. I can't imagine, now that we have him, never having the opportunity to be a mother." She lays her head on his chest again and smooths her hand across the soft hair there.

"Oh...I see." They lay quiet, both of them thinking about their dear friends. "That would...be sad." He finally voices.

"Yeah. They've loved each other for so long and I'm sure they both live with some regret that they never acted on their feelings...before now."

"Well it's the rules of service. I can see why they didn't. Butler and Housekeeper..it's not unheard of but it's not common and the way Charles Carson runs his ship, I would have never dreamed he would let go of his commitment to those rules."

"I'm just glad he did...for both their sake." She kisses his chest then looks in his eyes. "I love you."

John moves lower in the bed and faces her now, his thumb running along her cheek. "When?" he tilts his head with a smile.

"Soon..." she smiles and kisses his lips. "I promise...soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you get the wine?" Elsie rushed around the kitchen table, putting the last touches on her basket for baby Jon Charles.

"Yes dear. I've got it here. We better get on if were going to make it this evening."

She stopped to glare at him playfully. "Alright Mr. Carson."

He grinned and picked up the basket with the baby's things and offered his arm to her as they left their cottage.

#

The foursome sat around the table and laughed merrily, dessert plates emptied and brandy glasses full. Elsie had the baby nestled against her chest and rocked gently.

"I know Anna has mentioned this already to you Mrs. Hugh...Elsie...but we wanted to officially ask if you both would do us and our son the great honor of taking on the role of grandparents to him and our other children...when the time comes." He glances to Anna and smiles.

Charles smiled and looked at his wife who was lovingly cooing at Jon Charles, he smiled bigger. "I think I would be in trouble if I declined your offer."

"Yeah you would be!" She never looked his way, kept her eyes fixed on the little bairn in her arms.

"We are so honored to have you be a part of his life and the lives of, hopefully, our other children." Anna gushes and John reached for her hand. Tears suddenly appear in her eyes. "I've told John, even before we knew we were expecting a child, that if the good Lord blessed us with children, I wanted you both to be a part of their lives. Both of you mean a great deal to me...to both of us. You're support through the years have proved to be a God send in..." She had to pause and gather herself before going on.

Elsie was crying. Charles smooths his hand across her back and smiled compassionately at Anna. "We are honored to be a part of this child and your future children's lives. I know Elsie agrees when I say how very much we value your friendship." Charles' rich timbre resonates through the room with an almost musical quality. It's warm and sincere and they all feel it. "The times we are living in give us pause to what is important and we surely consider you both to be among those dearest to us...family in fact."

Elsie looks up at Charles and smiles through her tears, places her hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze. She doesn't care how inappropriate it is, they are with friends...family, as he put it. "As soon as I can get myself together, I'm sure I'll find something eloquent to say." Elsie joked and they all laughed.

"No words are necessary...just love our son with us and we will be forever grateful." The lines at the corner of John's eyes crease when he smiles.

Charles is now bent over Elsie's shoulder, talking unintelligibly to the swaddled baby. "Jesss...dats right...dat's yittle...yeah..."

Elsie reaches up and smooths her hand across his cheek, cups his chin, her heart swells with adoration for him.

#

"I'll see you in a few days love." Elsie kisses Anna's cheek and leans down and kisses Jon Charles on the forehead.

"Thank you both so much!" Anna smiles, holding the baby close to her.

John nods at Charles and leans over to kiss Elsie on the cheek. "Good evening."

Charles tips his hat to John. "I shall see you tomorrow at the Abbey."

#

The lovely Carson's :) walk home, hand in hand; their hearts and stomachs full of love and good fellowship, good wine and food. Charles puts the lantern away, hangs their hats and coats. He puts a log on the fire in the bedroom, tends to his nightly duties while Elsie readies herself for bed. She braids her hair and smooths cream over her hands and face. Charles comes into the bedroom while she is still sitting at her dressing table. His senses are accosted by the site of her. She doesn't see him at first, he stands in the doorway and watches her; his heart aches to touch her, hold her. She was beautiful, lovely in every way. Her skin was smooth and soft. She had taken care of herself, walked as often as she could, got as much sunshine as her job would allow, always wore a touch of lipstick, rouge. His stomach fluttered with desire when she stood and he could see the outline of her bare legs under the thin cotton night gown.

"What are you doing there?" She grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Watching my beautiful wife." He smiles while walking toward her. When he reaches her he slips his hands between her arms, her hands resting on her hips. His hands smooth down her backside. "Mmmm..." he nuzzles his lips and nose against her the warmth of her neck. "You smell good pet."

Elsie's stomach tingles with desire as she brings her arms around his back and lays her head lovingly on his chest. "You _feel _good."

#

"Charles...oh...my..." Elsie whispers in short gasps against his shoulder, kissing the sweat that was beading on his tempered skin. Charles thrust his hips harder, deeper, his head buried next to hers and using the pillow to buffer his low guttural moans as he neared his end.

"Yesss...oh...God...honey...that's it." Elsie reached down, between them, using her fingers to touch herself. quickly bringing the trembling, the high pitched whimpers of ecstasy, the constricting against him.

"UH...OH...GODS...ELS..." Charles' pushed in, deep, hard and stopped his motion, let nature take over. His life spilled into hers once again, warm and pulsating.

#

"God you're so beautiful." John's broken words were punctuated by short, heavy breaths in Anna's ear. She wrapped her legs tightly around his lower back and he raised up enough to catch the twinkle in her eye. The lamp light flickered on the bedside table, casting a long shadow across the room. "Thank you sweetheart...I really mean it..._thank you_..." he started to laugh as he rolled off of her.

Anna giggled and turned into his side, wrapping her leg over him. "I'm sorry. I know it's been a long time."

"It has...but it was so worth the wait baby." He turned to face her. "I would wait again and again and again...if it meant our babies coming into this world, into our lives." He nuzzled his nose against hers, kissing the tip of it.

Anna reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you."


End file.
